Creole's Revelation
by KaineyHashinji-DaughterofSaton
Summary: Creole is the son of Lord Saton, King of Ghannari. He has a very confusing and twisted life he wishes he could forget, but when the only man he wishes he could forget returns to his life and his past keeps haunting him, how will he cope? And how will his scribe, the love of his life, and the other people in his life be affected? Warning: YAOI. Lemons.
1. Ch 1 - How It Started

All I can remember was running... People were shouting crude things at me... Calling me a "monster"; a "canibal"... Their words cut into me like a knife... What did I do that was so vulgar? ... So... Demented?  
I remember falling to my knees and seeing the torches behind me; angry flames that begged for the taste of my flesh. I couldn't bear waiting, so I hid my face and closed my eyes; locking them tightly to keep evil thoughts from my mind.  
But the pain never came... No burning, no stinging, no screaming... I opened my eyes and saw the flames race past me with the thundering feet of the villagers. I felt some sort of presence looming behind me and I turned to see him... His dazzling white figure that was impossible to look over. I looked back to the flames; chasing after some invisible fox like England's best hounds.  
I heard him beginning to leave and turned to see him walking away. He had appeared so suddenly, and now, he was disappearing without a word.  
"W-... Wait!"  
My voice cried out on it's own. I hadn't even realized it was my voice until he stopped. He didn't turn around or even fully look at me; just casted a shadowed glance over his shoulder. Now, my voice decided to give me control again and I could not make it utter a sound.  
"I... I... You... Saved me..."  
"Yes?"  
His voice was soft and gentle, yet firm and bold. It made my ears burn, the blood boiling in them, and my face felt increasingly hot. My lips were dry and my feet wobbled beneath me as I tried to stand. I almost fell to my knees, but I was caught by something solid, like a brick wall. I looked up and noticed how close his face was to mine. His eyes glistened like fresh, polished crystals and he, himself, was illuminated by an indescribably glow. I caught the heavy scent of him and fell back incredibly quick against his other arm.  
"Don't take it personal."  
He said it bluntly, completely void of all emotion, not attempting to spare any pain. I felt like I had just been stabbed in the chest. But we did not know each other... What reason did I have to feel hurt by his stoic words? He helped me to my feet and now, it felt easier to stand.  
He began leaving again.  
"... I didn't need you."  
"Very well."  
Something was welling up inside me like a blister swelling on my skin. I felt inflamed; burning. I couldn't let him leave... Not like this... Like he was getting the final word; saving my life and acting like it was no big deal.  
"Give me your name."  
"... I beg your pardon," he said blankly, turning to me.  
"Give me your name so that I can track you down one day; when I surpass you. Then, I can prove myself worthy enough to stand by your side and prove that I am your equal."  
What was I saying?! That sounded like a bloody love confession!  
I felt his eyes burn into my skin with a peculiar gaze. Then, for a breif moment, an almost invisible smile crossed his lips. My heart began to race and my face grew increasingly hot once again.  
"I-I-I... Didn't mean-"  
He was before me in an instant; balls of sweat formed on my neck due to the extreme closeness. How could a... Man... Make me feel such a way?  
"I didn't mean it like that..."  
"Oh?," he said, in mock hurt, "And I was getting excited there for a minute..."  
A tremble raced through my body and was out of my control. His fingers teased at the cuff of my ear, but when I tried to pull away, I became aware of the rough bark behind me. He pinched with slight force and my teeth dug into my lip, surpressing the lewd noise that was tearing at my throat.  
I saw his face as he stared at me in shock. He smoothed the skin between his fingers and I trembled beneath him. He rested his forehead against mine and took a deep breath.  
"Tell me your name... And I'll tell you mine... Deal?"  
"But-"  
"Is it a deal?," he lifted my face and looked deeply into my eyes.  
"But I... Don't remember my name..."  
Why was I being so submissive to this man? This heavenly, brilliant man with white clinging to every inch of his skin; clinging to his muscular figure and his firm grip, pinning to this tree; creating my cage. I felt so weak beneath him, but, despite wanting to feel more like myself, I did not /want/ to resist him either... What is wrong with me?  
"Really now?," he whispered with a smile, brushing some excess hair out of my face.  
I couldn't help, but tremble under his touch and that made me feel so embarrassed. He laid his face in the crick of my neck and I felt his warm breath on my skin. I let out a quiet gasp.  
"This is a problem... What am I to call you, then?"  
Before I could say even the slightest word, I felt his fingers explore my wasteline. I jumped and he paused. I felt him smile as he kissed my collarbone.  
"Relax... Just looking for some form of identification...," he whispered, slipping two fingers into my pocket.  
He moved slowly, but I felt every movement like it was skin to skin. He nudged into the center corner of my pocket and I bit my lip again. He applied a little more preasure there, making me squirm, and then withdrew his fingers.  
He pulled away from me, only slightly, and I saw his beautiful blue eyes again. He rested his hand just below my navel and I felt my body tense, then relax, when he applied light preasure. I covered my mouth and face to hide from him. He pulled my hand away, slowly. He took both my wrists and pinned them above my head. Why was I letting him do these things to me? I'm not something he can play with at will.  
"S-s-st-," I tried to protest.  
But the second my mouth was open, the air tasted of something far sweeter. His mouth was warm and inviting... Yet he, himself, was hungry and demanding. He took complete control of the kiss and pressed himself harder against me.  
I felt his grip weaken on my wrists and I felt him tremble against me. This was my chance to free myself, to escape... But my fringers fell into his soft locks and dug themselves, buried themselves, into his hair. His hands fell to either side of my waste and pulled me closer against him.  
I had the perfect oppurtunity to run, to leave, to fight... But whoever heard of a damsel-in-distress running away from their hero? ... Though, perhaps, I didn't exactly qualify as a damsel...?  
A sudden cry caught in my throat as his thigh began it's painfully slow ascend between my own. He kissed me harder just as he firmly pressed it against my groin. He kissed aside my neck, giving me a chance to breathe and cry out as he began grinding me there.  
"What's the matter...?"  
I was about to smart something off, until I realized the hard form pressed against my thigh. If I was going to give in to all of this, I wasn't about to let him do all of the teasing.  
My fingers found the extrusion and he knew I was there instantly. He froze and surpressed a muted groan.  
"I could ask you the same...?"  
He didn't answer. His eyes were closed and his breathing seemed deeper, more ragged. I felt him tremble everywhere he touched me. I watched the way his lips parted with each breath. If I hadn't known any better... I'd have thought he was at my mercy... Instead of the other way around.  
I stroked him there gently and heard the muted groan again. He enjoyed my touch? He looked down at me and I gazed into the deep delves of his blue eyes and felt like I would drown. He eased in closer as if to kiss me again...  
Then, released me and began walking away. I felt frozen and weak all at once and then betrayed... Used...  
"That's it, then..."  
He paused, but only briefly.  
"... My name is Ikan... Usiah, Ikan... Look me up when you're worthy to be my equal... To be by my side..."  
And with that... He disappeared. I swore to myself that I'd never see him again. And I fell to the ground and sat right where he left me... For some reason, these beads of water began falling around me... But the sky was clear and bright...


	2. Ch 2 - Back to Present Day

"Creole!"  
I blinked my eyes to see my friend running towards me. He stopped, cleared his throat, and adjusted his glasses. He always had those blasted scrolls and his clothes always looked a mess.  
"Yes, Dante?"  
"Your father wants to see you..."  
"... Ha... My father..."  
Dante looked at me in shock. He seemed to be trying to use all his knowledge to understand what I just said.  
"Your father is dying Creole!"

I rose to my feet and my cloaks trailed the floor. I growled at myself for wearing the blasted things and then, threw them to the ground.  
"Those are the symbol of your royalty!"  
"My face is the symbol of my royalty. All who see it; fear it and therefore; respect it."  
Dante looked at me with hard eyes. I came closer to him and he looked away. It was true that I was Dante's superior, but I'd repeatidly told him never to treat me as such.  
"Dante."  
He did not look up at me. I grabbed his chin, jerking his head up to look at me, and grinned when I saw his scowl.  
"Now, that's the face I love watching you make."  
I kissed his forehead and proceeded to my father's chambers, leaving Dante in bewilderment.  
I saw the guards outside his door and they parted for me without question. I thrusted open the doors and saw my father, shrivelled and weak on his death bed. It made me smile.  
"... Creole."  
"Of course. You did call me?"  
"Yes...," he wheezed, sitting up, "As you know... Your time is coming to rule..."  
I simply nodded, leaning against the wall, and crossed my arms.  
"My son... You have changed I last found you..."  
"Don't bring up such nonsense."  
"It is not nonsense!... You were once pure and collected... A once renowned Prince of Ghannari... But after-"  
"After the people chased me out and tried to kill me... All for a crime I never committed..."  
"... There is still questioning in how you survived that insident..."  
I said nothing.  
"... Nevermore," my father wheezed again, "... I'm sending you away for a few days."  
"What? You are on your death bed and you're sending the next heir away? Leaving the kingdom leaderless!"  
"I will not be dying before you return, my son... I ensure you that. The Great Lord of Brines has given me permission to send you there to... rekindle your old self..."  
"All those white-wearing wenches don't deserve my presence."  
"That is exactly what I'm talking about!"  
He coughed up blood and the maid rushed to his side with a cloth. He flung his hand at me and blood splattered my cheek.  
"By... My blood... It shall be done."  
I stared at him in shock as the maid eased him back into bed. A guard took my arm and I shoved him aside, storming out. How could he do this to me? The Great Lord of Brines gave _him_ permission... It should be the other way around! ... And it will be; when I am King."


	3. Ch 3 - Great Lord of Brines' Manner

"Why did you force me to come?," Dante whined, dragging his bags behind him and mine on his back.  
"You think I'd want to endure this alone?," I groaned.  
"Didn't say you had to, but you didn't have to bring me."  
We dragged our feet all the way up the stairs to the large white building with the large white door... I could just barf... Dante groaned and stood up, stretching his back, as I lifted the heavy door-knocker.  
Before I can even knock, the door is opened. The man on the other side stares blankly at me with crystal eyes... He bows slightly gestures for me to enter.  
"Welcome... Prince Creole..."  
I couldn't move... I was caught in those deep pools...  
"... Creole... Thank the man..."  
"... Uh... I apologize... Thank you..."  
I brushed past him and into the grand foyier. How could this be happening? He looked just like him...  
"Ah! Prince Creole!"  
I looked just in time to see a squire tumbling down the stairs. I rushed to his side, lightening quick, and caught him before he fell into the tile. What a shame it would have been to spill blood on the pure white flooring... Perhaps I should have just let him fall? I snickered at myself at the thought.  
"My! You are fast, my Lord!," the squire laughed, regaining his own balance.  
He wore the crest of two doves carrying a long flowing scroll on his shoulder. It was similar to Dante's of two lions tearing apart an ungulate of some sort.  
"You're the high squire, Mikal, aren't you?"  
"Yes, your Grace. I am the Great Lord's right hand, Mikal. I was told to oversee your arrival in his stead."  
"Ah... So your "Great Lord" was far too busy to see me? The Prince of Ghannari?"  
Dante groaned from behind me. He was quite familar with my dramatic gesture to make those who did not know me fear my disapproval. I flashed a wink to him.  
"No, no, my Lord! He will be back for dinner to greet you properly!"  
"See to it that he is."  
Mikal looked flustered as Dante and I proceeded up the stairs. It was fun to pester these "whites" for some reason. I had yet to understand why... Perhaps redirected anger... For him...  
"Must you really be so cruel, Creole," Dante mumbled behind me.  
"Cruel? I wasn't being cruel..."  
"Whatever."  
I looked at Dante's irritated face as he opened the door. I'm not cruel to anyone...  
Dante sat the bags in the floor and stretched again. He sighed and turned to me.  
"This is your room. I'll be across the hall. See you at dinner."  
He spoke so coldly to me; it stung a bit. He never looked me in the eye anymore... Because of that day...  
He began walking past me and to the door. In one split second I was between the two and closed the door behind me.  
"Creole... What do you think-"  
"Dante... Are you afraid of me, now?"  
He stared blankly at me. Once upon a time, I loved those green eyes of his... But another pair had captivated me though... And they disgusted me now.  
"What are you-"  
"Are you afraid of me!"  
Dante jumped and I saw my fierce appearance in his glasses... I'd be afraid of me now, too... But I saw something bizarre in my eyes as well... Fear...  
When he said nothing, I growled and thrusted the door open; letting in slam against the wall. I didn't move and neither did he... I turned away from him. What was making me act so strange? What did I have to ask of him? ... After what I did... Dante has always been there...  
I heard the door close and my fists balled up. I didn't expect him to stay, now... I turned back to the door and froze. He was standing there in front of it, his hand still on the knob. He was trembling and just starring at his hand.  
"... I'm not... I'm not afraid of you..."  
His words were soft and shakey, but they startled me. He turned half-way to me and I saw the thin beads of water along his eyes.  
Slowly, I approached him. I pried his hand off the knob and replaced it with my fingers, interlocking them with his. All of a sudden, he fell against me. As hard as he tried to hide it, I knew those pools were beginning to overflow.  
I held his face in my palm. He was so warm, blush coating his cheeks.  
"... You know I'm just going to hurt you... You keep coming back..."  
He didn't say anything, but his glasses began fogging up. I pulled them off gently and sat them on the bed-side table. When I looked at him, his eyes were shut tight. I brushed his tears away gently.  
"Dante... Open your eyes."  
He didn't, so I held his face again and kissed him softly.  
"Please..."  
He slowly blinked his eyes open and I looked deeply into his eyes. He eyes looked like dazzling emeralds. His pupils were wide and splattered with jade specks. I paused and sighed, letting him go.  
"... You don't want this..."  
I tried to turn away, but he grabbed my arm. He was so fragile, yet he held onto me with all is might.  
"C-Creole..."  
I turned to him, slowly. He looked at my face, but he could not look me in the eyes... Not that I really blamed him...  
"... I-I never changed... My feelings... Never changed... I'm _not_ afraid of you... I-I want you..."  
I couldn't move... He had frozen me with his words... I finally pressed my forehead against his. I felt his breath hot on my neck and felt him tremble against me.  
I slowly leaned down and kissed him gently. He was so stiff and rigid. I slid my hand down his back and pulled him closer by the small of his back. He gasped against my lips, just like I wanted, and I took control, feeding on his sweet taste.  
He began to relax and I eased over to the bed. I pulled him into my lap and rocked him gently over my pelvis, just enough so he knew. He gasped and trembled slightly.  
"C-C-Creole..."  
My name seemed to catch on his tongue and I licked up his neck, easing it out. I took his cloak off, throwing it aside.  
"Creole, those are expen-"  
He cried out when my hand inched up his shirt. He trembled under my touch. I traced my finger over every scar that tore across his skin...  
"I'll buy you new ones."  
"N-No... You don't... Have to..."  
I began pulling his shirt up over his head and kissed the biggest scar that reached from his neck to his ribs. He jumped slightly and I looked up at him.  
"... I'm a monster... You know that?"  
He trembled, but took my face in his hands. I kissed the inside of his palm.  
"This is not the face of a monster..."  
I stared up at him, yet still he would not look me in the eyes. I bit down gently on the scar and he almost yelped.  
"C-Creole..."  
"... I know..."  
I lifted him up just enough to lay him beneath me. I looked over his dazzling skin and Dante's face went pure red. I removed my shirt and felt his cool fingers on my chest. I groaned lightly and began removing his pants. Dante trembled when I returned, hovering over his bare body.  
I kissed him deeply and began stroking his throbbing member. He made a sweet noise against my lips and I picked up the rhythm and speed.  
Soon, he cried out my name and his seed dripped from my fingertips. I sat back and licked my hand clean. Dante stared up at me.  
"So... Sweet."  
He blushed deeply and I moved his body into the pre-position. I began loosening him with my fingers and he cried out for me. I couldn't do it... I couldn't wait...  
I kissed his spine and mounted him. He looked over his shoulder up at me. His eyes were so trusting. He had no fear of me...  
"... How many times do I have to hurt you... Before you realize... I'm no good for you?"  
He tried to protest, but cried out in just one thrust...


	4. Ch 4 - Behold the Great Lord of Brines

I left him asleep in bed and began dressing myself. I gave him one last look over and kissed his forehead gently.  
"I'll see you in a little while..."  
I went out into the hallway and saw that man from before waiting at the top of the stairs with Mikal. They didn't see me approach and I overheard the end of their conversation.  
"Mikal, you're overreacting."  
"She's my sister!"  
He just sighed and walked away, leaving Mikal with a growl on his lips. Mikal saw me leaning on the wall nearby and jumped.  
"Ah! Prince Creole! ... How long have you been there?"  
"Oh... Not long... What's the big guy's problem?"  
"... It's nothing," he laughed, uneasily.  
"Uh-huh..."  
Mikal just laughed again and lead me to the dining hall. There, the man sat at the end, drinking wine and being far stoic than any "white" I'd seen. A woman, apparently Mikal's sister by looks, sat beside him. She flipped her ivory-blonde hair over her shoulder upon my approach. The man stood slowly.  
"Ah... Nice to see you again... Prince of Ghannari... Creole..."  
I froze instantly. The way he spoke was far different from before... It seemed like the voice of my sweetest dreams... And my darkest nightmares...  
I discovered I was staring, but could not look away. Mikal's voice beside me was what brought me out of my trance.  
"Prince Creole... The Great Lord of Brines," he announced, gesturing respectfully at the man he had just argued with, "Usiah, Ikan."  
My heart stopped and the world grew suddenly cold.  
"I-I-Ikan...?"  
The man nodded and gestured to the woman, staring at me suspciously.  
"This is Trinity, Mikal's sister, and... My fiance."  
Fiance? My head was spinning and I felt like I needed to throw up.  
"I-I'm sorry. I think... I've lost my appetite," I mumbled, attempting to leave.  
"But-Prince!"  
Mikal tried to stop me, but I turned around and crashed into someone.  
"Can't you watch where-," I growled, stopping at the sight of Dante's surprised expression.  
"Creole... Are you alright?"  
He wore my cloaks and my marks on his neck. I heard Trinity snicker and turned sharply on her.  
"What a surprise... A "dark" committing a dark sin..."  
"Trinity," Ikan sighed.  
"I guess it's only natural to suspect only a "dark" would do something so _disgusting_. Why, the very thought-"  
"That. Is. Enough."  
Ikan slammed his fist on the table. Trinity stared at him wide-eyed and hurt crawled over her smug face.  
"You are not at any status to judge a royal of Ghannari. Nor am I, or anyone else in my house. His choices are not to be judged by anyone here... No matter how _disturbing_."  
Ikan's eyes fell on me, harsh, as he resolved his composure. I felt something boil up inside me and said the unthinkable.  
"Don't look down on me, "Great Lord of Brines". One day I will surpass you and your "whites"-," I growled, looking at Trinity, "-will bow at my feet."  
I didn't wait for a response or a single word in retaliation. I grabbed Dante by the wrist and dragged him down the hall. I had to escape... Had to get away... From those blue pools... Of confusion and unimaginable feelings...  
"C-Creole! You're - hurting me!"  
I stopped and released him. I turned to him and he shuddered against the nearest wall. I knew what he saw; I didn't need a reflection to see it.  
Before my mind could process what I was doing, Dante was lying down the hall with the walls cracked behind him.  
"How dare you embarrass me like that!"  
I began approaching him again. What was I doing? I couldn't control my anger.  
I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him from the rubble. His eyes were terrified and a cut fell over his eye-brow; bleeding profusely.  
"You imbocile," I snarled, "Try to pull something like that again. I dare you!"  
I drew back a hand and he winced; terrified. I saw the bit of tears welling up in his eyes.  
I dropped him in shock and stared at him, trembling beneath my shadow. He looked up slowly; cowering.  
"... Dante...?"  
I watched the blood drip down his face... Trickling... Dripping... I began backing away... I always did this... Always hurt those close to me...  
"Creole..."  
I saw him trying to come to me, but I ran... I didn't look back... I just ran.


	5. Ch 5 - The Other Side of the Story

~Ikan's POV~

"That was uncalled for."  
Trinity just scoffed at me.  
"He's a "dark", Ikan. You don't have to show him pity."  
"I'm not."  
"You are so. Getting all defensive over petty things."  
I appeared behind her quickly and placed my hands only slightly around her slender neck. She froze; knowing she was at my mercy.  
"I'd quit discussing it... If I were you..."  
She said nothing and that was all the response I needed. I released her and went away, down the hall.  
"The elders may have chose you to be my bride, but that do not think that changes my feelings toward you... You are nothing, but a pawn in this game."  
Trinity stared blankly at me and Mikal seemed to be getting upset.  
"Mikal... Go tend to the scribe's wounds."  
"Ex-Excuse me?"  
"The scribe that came with the Prince... He's down the South Hall, probably unconscious by now, and injured. Then, see that the wall be repaired."  
With that, I continued my exit.

~Flashback~

The air was crisp with the approach of dusk. I had just returned from my meeting with the Great Lord of Ghannari, Saton. He informed me that the arrangements were going well and we need not be worried.  
As I began my cross of the border, I heard footsteps; running and then someone falling. After, I heard the mob coming. They cried out disgraceful words and shouted, "He must be killed!"  
Normally, I would've let the humans do their will and turn a blind eye... But that was before I saw him; terrified. He clutched his knees and shielded himself the best he could, but they would kill him as soon as they grew near.  
Something told me he couldn't die and I wasn't going to let him. I moved between him and the roaring flames of torches and cast a veil over the two of us. A veil that no human, no matter how strong a 6th sense could see through. They raced past and disappeared in the forest.  
I had done my task and was preparing my leave when he called out for me.  
"W-wait!"  
When I stopped and looked over at him, he seemed surprised that it was his own voice that cried out. He fumbled his words; desperate to speak.  
"I... I... You... Saved me..."  
"Yes?"  
His ears began to grow red and his face soon followed sort. He began trying to stand, but he was far too weak. I saw him beginning to fall and quickly got beneath him to catch him.  
When he looked up, his face and mine were far too close for comfort. Something seemed to spark in his eyes and I couldn't deciphen what it was. The crimson red tint seemed like blood or deep flames. He was a "dark" of Ghannari... No doubt about it.  
He fell back and I caught him with my other arm.  
"Don't take it personal."  
A look of pain crossed his face and a look of confusion accompanied it. I helped him up to his feet and he now stood with more confidence. The emotionless words I said, sparked an anger in him... That's good... Anger, hate, rage... That'll keep him alive without me... I began to leave again.  
"... I didn't need you."  
"Very well."  
The anger now replaced the hurt on his face. It was kind of amusing, really.  
"Give me your name."  
"... I beg your pardon," I blankly stated, turning to him.  
What was he attempting to do? I only wanted him to hate me, not be able to stand the sight of me, and be able to leave without any chance of... Anything...  
"Give me your name so that I can track you down one day; when I surpass you. Then, I'll prove to you that I am your equal and worthy to stand by your side."  
His face turned from anger and confidence to confusion and embarrassment. And I... I could do nothing, but stare. His words echoed in my mind; ricochetting like the ultimate confession of devotion. The smile crossed my lips before I could stop it. At my smile, the blush returned to coat his face.  
"I-I-I... Didn't mean-"  
His excuse was too late; I was already before him. The soft warmth of his body was so strong against me. It was like steam from the springs... Coating every inch of us...  
"I didn't mean it like that..."  
"Oh?," I said with a mock hurt, "An I was getting excited there for a minute..."  
I felt him tremble against me and I found my fingers teasing the reddened cuff of his ear. They seemed to be doing what they wanted; despite what I told them not to do. He tried to pull away, but the tree was behind him quicker than lightning. I would not allow escape...  
I pinched him there slightly and he bit his lip; caging his lewd cry. I couldn't help, but stare at that cute expression he made. I smoothed the skin between my fingers and he trembled again.  
I pressed my forehead against his and the heat he emitted through his blush, made me catch my breath.  
"Tell me your name... And I'll tell you mine... Deal?"  
"But-"  
"Is it a deal?," I almost growled, lifting his face.  
I gazed deeply into those crimson, blood red pools. They were dangerous, but so lovely.  
"But I... Don't remember my name..."  
Despite his aura, he was being incredibly submissive. The grey shirt he wore was stained by blood and dirt. His pants tattered and torn... He looked like a war survivor... But one who only barely survived... He had small muscles, clearly not used often, and boyish features.  
"Really now?," I whispered, brushing some hair our of his face.  
He trembled under my touch and his blush grew deeper. I buried my face into the crick of his neck and drank in his sweet scent. He gasped quietly and that made every hair on the back of my neck stand erect.  
"This is a problem... What should I call you, then?"  
I edged my fingers around his waistline and he jumped beneath me. I paused and he trembled weakly. I smiled softly and kissed his skin there.  
"Relax... Just looking for some form of identification...," I whispered, slipping two fingers into his pocket.  
If only that were true...  
I moved slowly, so I wouldn't startle him, and I watched him clamp down on his lip as I nudged the corner of his pocket. I couldn't resist... I applied a little more pressure, just to make him squirm, and withdrew my fingers.  
I pulled away, only slightly, and caught those crimson eyes again. They were mesmerizing... Tempting...  
My hand put itself just below his navel and his body tensed. After a light application of preasure, he relaxed. It felt like a scar was etched in his skin there. He tried to hide his face, but I wanted, desperately, more than anything, to see it...  
I pulled his hand away, slowly, and pinned his wrists above his head with one hand, the other caressing that devilish face. A slight look of confidence began to bud in his eyes again.  
"S-s-st-," he attempted to protest.  
But the second his mouth was open, I found myself in the place of his words. At first, I thought I'd been struck by lightning at the sheer bliss of his mouth, but then I grew hungry for the taste. I took control instantly and forced him closer to me.  
I felt another tremble, but, this time, it was my own body. My grip had weakened and, before I could strengthen it again, I felt his fingers dig into my scalp. I grabbed his waist and tried, desperately, to get him even closer... He was never close enough... Even right against me...  
I inched my thigh between his and he cried out weakly. Just before nailing him there, I kissed him harder. Then, I moved my lips aside his neck, letting him breathe... And so I could here him cry out while I grinded him there.  
"What's the matter?," I teased.  
He looked like he wanted to say something, but stopped himself. All of a sudden, I felt his fingers carressing the bulge in my pants. My body froze and I fought my hardest to supress a groan.  
"I could ask you the same...?," he mumbled, pleased with himself.  
I couldn't answer. My breathing was coming out ragged and I could not hold back the trembles that ran through my body. He touched me again and the war continued between my mind and my body.  
I gazed down at him and felt mesmerized again... That's when I saw it... I leaned in closer to relieve my thoughts, but they were only confirmed.  
I released him and composed myself before beginning to leave. I didn't even need to look to know the hurt was already lying on his face.  
"That's it then...," he said softly.  
Those words seemed to strangle what little of a heart I had left. If I could've... I would have turned around right there... Took him in my arms and taken him away from this world... But I couldn't... That would only bring him more pain... Being with me...  
I paused, being extremly withheld from myself, restraining myself from taking him now...  
"... My name is Ikan... Usiah, Ikan... Look me up when you're worthy to be my equal... To be by my side..."  
I couldn't fight it anymore... So, I left... It had to have been one of the hardest things I'd ever done... But I also could not jeoprodize the master plan...  
I'd always thought... If I saw him again... _If_... I'd take him away...


End file.
